Daiki Mamura
'Daiki Mamura ' (馬村 大輝, Mamura Daiki) is Suzume's classmate, as well as the first friend she made when she came to Tokyo. He is also Suzume's second love. Appearance Mamura has slightly unkempt blond hair and eyes that appear to be a dark reddish color. Mamura dresses casually, not tucking in his uniform's shirt or buttoning it up to the collar. When outside school, he wears a variety of outfits suited to the weather. He is also often seen listening to music in the morning through earphones or headphones, most noticeably wearing the headphones that, later within the series, Suzume gives him. Personality Mamura is normally very quiet and indifferent towards his surroundings. He is cold to other people, especially to girls, though this becomes less prominent later on. He is normally perceived as cool and aloof, but proves to have a gentle and caring side to him that he rarely shows to others. He often seems to show it to Suzume. Mamura is also very protective of Suzume, it's shown when he tries to save her when she falls into a hole, giving up his jacket for her to use, and grabbing her hand to make sure they don't get separated in a large crowd. Although he cares deeply for Suzume, and says he has thought about, "those things," he claims he has no ulterior motive. Plot Initially, it is shown that when girls touch Mamura, he blushes profusely. This is because he lives only with his father and younger brother, as his parents divorced, and is thus unsure of how to act around girls. When Suzume discovers this, she "blackmails" him to become her first friend in Tokyo by threatening to tell other people his secret. Despite his frustration and annoyance, he agrees and makes his first female friend. Eventually, it becomes slightly easier for him to talk to females thanks to her influence, although later his feelings towards her in particular become conflicted as he begins to develop a more romantic interest. Eventually, he and Suzume begin dating. In the beginning of the series, Yuyuka has a crush on him, but rejects her when she confesses. Trivia *A favorite food of his is cheese-covered snacks. * He loves music. Almost all the time we see him, he's always listening to them even during class hours. * He owns a headphone which was a birthday present given to him by Suzume. *His blood type is A. *He likes to collect candy. *When he gets embarrassed or nervous, he puts his hand on the back of his neck. It appears to be a habit of his. *The animal in Mamura's name, horse (馬), is the "ma" in "Mamura." Though 馬 is normally read as "uma" when standalone, due to kanji having multiple readings, it is the "ma" in this case. Gallery Mamura.jpg|Mamura expressing his disinterest in Suzume's transfer in chapter one Mamura2.jpg|Mamura reacting strongly towards Suzume touching him in chapter two Mamura3.jpg|Mamura apologizing to Suzume in chapter three Mamura.png MamuraProfile.png tumblr_myy5e2NGPI1spc8suo3_r2_500perfectionnnnn.jpg|Mamura with bed hair k014xcfghfdhytrhyx.jpg|Mamura wearing headphones Mamura2.png|Mamura as drawn on the mangaka's Twitter|link=https://twitter.com/whoknowsmika3 Mamura5.png|Mamura as drawn on the mangaka's Twitter|link=https://twitter.com/whoknowsmika3 Daiku Mamura in butler suit.png|Mamura in his butler outfit. Mamura talks to Suzume.png Suzume and Mamura.png Mamura pats Suzume.png|Mamura flicking Suzume's forehead Mamura blushes a little bit.png Mamura can't eat.png|Mamura unable to eat Suzume and Mamura standing next to each other.png Mamura6.png Suzume and Marua talking.png Mamura blushing.png|Mamura blushing Mamura dressing up.png|Mamura getting dressed Mamura at Suzume's house.png|Mamura at Suzume's house Mamura and Suzume.png|Mamura and Suzume Mamura7.jpg|Mamura's eyes Category:Characters Category:Male